Are You There?
by LucyHeart2903
Summary: A runaway girl. A Dragon's daughter. A Dragon's son. Along with a Guild full of oddbods. What could happen? Well find out by reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**JUST WANTED TO NOTE. I AM STARTING THIS STORY WITH NO PARTICULAR PLOT IN MIND. FEEL FREE TO PUT FORWARD SUGGESTIONS AND IF I LIKE THEM I WILL USE THEM. BUT I WILL STILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. AN OC WILL BE USED. THERE MAY BE STORIES LIKE THIS ALREADY BUT THE ONES I HAVE SEEN HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATED FOR A LITTLE WHILE, WELL TOO LONG FOR MY LIKING ANYWAYS. I DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG THIS WILL BE OR IF I WILL KEEP GOING WITH THIS AT ALL. PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW.**

Chapter One : Saving Her.

NAOMI POV:

I've been travelling for five days. Looking for a Guild that can help her. That can help Lucy. Her father has gotten worse. He treats me fine, but she's abused. Both mentally and physically. I had heard of a Guild called Fairy Tail that could take any request, as long as it wasn't something they classed bad. Apparently they didn't believe in the word impossible and they have a certain group with some members that are exceptionally strong. I'm hoping that I can request their help.

I've finally made it to Magnolia, though I better cover my face even more while I'm here. Don't want unwanted 'fans' to swarm me, I'm not supposed to be here after all. It's gonna take a while to reach them isn't it? Oh well. Just look for the Fairy Tail building and hope they can help me.

After ten minutes I found it. The Fairy Tail Guild. Finally, maybe they can get her away from this Hell she's living in. I walk in and almost get a chair thrown in my face. That wasn't what I expected, maybe this isn't the Fairy Tail I was looking for. But before I can leave a certain white-haired girl starts talking to me.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked sweetly.

"I-I'm here to request help... My.. My friend is in trouble.." I mumbled, suddenly the sweet girl gets 'serious'.

"Okay well come and talk to me. I'll tell you if we can help." She said, we walk to the bar area and she walks behind the counter and I take a seat on one of the stools and making sure to pull my hood down a little more.

"My friend.. Lucy. She's being abused and she is still trying to stand up to her father.. If she isn't stopped he really will kill her." I paused, ".. She.. She's everything to me. She's like a big sister. And even though she is going through so much pain she still puts on a smile around everyone.. I know it seems stupid but... I have plenty of money to make up for that.."

"It's not stupid. I think we can get some members over there-" She started.

"I need strong people. Her father isn't any ordinary man. He's rich beyond belief and keeps her locked in a certain part of their estate," I lifted down my hood, "You have to be strong and capable to win his 'affections'. I'm also a rich girl and I was originally raised by a Dragon. Please, she once managed to escape but gave it all away once she found me lying on the ground. I need a certain group.."

"Who then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There are four. One called Erza Scarlet, one called Gray Fullbuster, one called Happy and finally one called Natsu Dragneel." I stated.

"Hmm.. Erza! Get the boys and Happy! You four have a pretty serious request here!" She shouted.

A redhead came up to us, that must be Erza. She's so beautiful. Then after she shouted for the others, a raven-haired boy came. But as soon as he got here he took off his shirt, which confused me but Erza apologised and said it was a 'habit' of his. Then a small blue cat came flying over, that must be happy. And finally, a pink-haired boy with a scaly scarf came up to us, Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander. I was awed, they were really here. Ready to help Lucy. Tears formed in my green eyes.

"So what's this big request? And don't get all teary-eyed we never said we would help." Gray remarked, almost.

"Gray! Don't be so insensitive! Though, he is right. What is this request?" Erza said.

"Right. Okay. I need you to save my friend, Lucy. Her father.. He isn't a 'normal' man. He has very uptight security and he keeps Lucy locked away with extra security. She wants to end his plans, which even I don't know what they are but they must be serious. But he said, if she interrupts he really will kill her. Plus I need to get her away from all the abuse he puts her through!" I beg them, "I have 100,000 Jewels as a reward! Just please! She's like a sister to me! After my Dragon went away she was all I had!"

"Dragon?" Natsu questioned, "Was it Igneel?!"

"... You know Igneel?.." I asked, dumbfounded how he knew my Dragon.

"When did he disappear for you?" He asked.

"Ummm... Two years ago.." I replied.

"So he went and got another Human Child after he left me seven years ago. Well anyways that makes me your brother! Haha I always wanted a brother or sister. Hey, it just hit me I don't know my little sister's name!" He smiled.

"It's... Naomi.." I said.

"Okay well then. Naomi, we will help you save Lucy." Natsu stated.

"Really?!" I hugged him, "Thank you so much!"

We went onto the train, Natsu was sick from motion sickness. Unfortunately I only had one travel sick tablet left. After about a day of travelling full of complaints from Natsu and Happy, stripping from Gray and watching Erza try to keep her cool. Now that I think about it, they're just people. Sure they're strong, but they're all normal and they're not machines made to fight. They're all really interesting and 'Unique'.

We're coming Lucy. Don't you worry, I'll save you. No, they'll save you. Erza Scarlet. Gray Fullbuster. Happy. Natsu Dragneel.

We got out of the train, I hadn't been here for six days. But I only have bad memories of this place. Of the Heartfilia Estate. Where I watched Lucy's mother be murdered, where I watched Lucy be tortured by her father and where I had to act like I knew nothing when secretly I was looking for a way to save her. Tears threatened their way to the corners of my eyes as all the memories I'd wanted to run away from had come crashing back, my short freedom was over. But maybe, with the help of Fairy Tail we could have a long, everlasting freedom.

Natsu put an arm around my shoulder casually and gave a reassuring toothy grin. I smiled back at him and began walking towards the mansion. The small team, other than me, gasped at the extremely large building. But, who could blame them? I knocked on the door and the small group hid in the bushes. Jude answered, he hugged me and kept saying he was so worried. He welcomed me in and I found blood on the walls..

"Did you?..." I started to ask but he interrupted.

"Yes, I beat her again. But don't worry it was well deserved and she's out of the way now Naomi. She can't bother us anymore." He looked at me with a scary grin, oh here we go again.

Crap! I forgot to mention to the Guild that Jude was 'sexually harassing' me. Well it was more like he took an interest into my body. And I forgot to mention I'm the reason she's locked up. Well it's more Jude's fault actually, he said she was interrupting our 'time' together. Ha, as if I'd call it that. In reality she was trying to save me from him. He may be a messed up man but he wouldn't go after his daughter, which I'm partly glad for.

He started walking towards me with a scary grin on his face. Damn it, I'm too tired from looking for Fairy Tail to fight back. Then I heard an explosion, after that I saw fire enveloping the surroundings of the mansion. Natsu. Did he hear what was going on? I hope that he didn't..

Unfortunately it turns out he did hear what was happening because he walked in to find me pressed against a wall and Jude trapping me there. Natsu looked super angry.. He took Jude by the collar and started talking to him.

"So you abuse everyone, huh?" He said.

"Why should I answer to a stranger?" Jude replied.

"Because Naomi now has multiple witnesses to your abuse," Natsu retorted as the others walked in, "And Naomi herself is a witness for what you do to Lucy. Your own daughter."

"Uh!" Jude looked shocked then turned to me, "Naomi, did you bring these people to attempt to save Lucy? Well she's past saving. She may still be breathing but she can't move. In fact, she's almost in a coma. Hahaha!"

I froze. "You sick man. I've hidden this from you but I'm a Mage too! And so is Lucy! She's just the same as Layla!" I shouted, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my chest.

Jude looked so stunned until Natsu punched him in the face and knocked him out. Natsu gave me a look saying 'where is she?!' so I took him to the area where Lucy was locked up. He seemed nervous and on edge. But it turned out that Erza, Gray and Happy we're fighting the Guards. I opened the door and the stench of blood mixed with Lucy's smell came rushing out. Natsu's eyes widened and he rushed down into the passage way. It was like he knew Lucy. Had he been hiding that fact?

NATSU POV :

I smelt her. I had suspicions that it was Lucy. My best friend, she's really here. But, she needs my help. I rushed towards the smell as fast as I could, I hated that I could smell her blood too. Her father was going to get it, once I knew she was okay.

After I made it down the stairs Naomi caught up with me. Lucy... She was lying on the ground in a bloody mess. It took everything I had to not to run back up and kill that man. I slowly walked up to her, all I can be glad for is that she's still breathing. I picked her up and took her out of the room she was locked it.

I raised my body temperature a bit seeing as she was freezing cold. Even though she was unconscious she still snuggled into my chest, ha she hasn't changed. Naomi was a little shocked, well I guess she would be, she doesn't know who Lucy was before two years ago. Maybe I should tell her?

"Wait... Are you the?..." She paused, "WAIT... ARE YOU THE BOY SHE ALWAYS SPOKE ABOUT?! AND FAIRY TAIL WAS HER OLD GUILD?!"

"Huh?..." I was confused.

"She spoke about this boy who always saved her, plus her Guild. Or more accurately her family. She spoke so happily until it ended, at those times she looked like she could cry. She said she didn't want her father to know that she took on her mother's Magic or that she had any Magic at all. So I had to keep it a secret too..." Naomi said.

I was shocked. So she did leave for a good reason. She still spoke about us all. But, me more? I was...special? I couldn't help a smile as I looked down at her. She's grown more beautiful than the last time I saw her.

-One Hour Later-

LUCY POV :

My head hurts.. I can't see anything.. But.. I feel so warm. It's like Natsu's heat. Is he here? Wait.. No. I can't think like that. That's wishful thinking and I can't afford to get my hopes up. Naomi probably just got something to warm me up.

I opened my eyes and familiar pink hair was above me. The same onyx eyes and the same... The same Natsu. My eyes filled with tears, why is he here?

"Natsu..." I whispered and he gave me a relieved smile.

"Luce.." He whispered back.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"About an hour. Thanks to Wendy. We're lucky that she snuck onto the train with us." He replied.

"Us?" I mumbled.

"Me, Happy, Erza, Gray and Naomi." He said.

"Oh so you met Naomi. I took her in as soon as I heard about Igneel. I knew that you'd meet her one day. But why are you here anyways?" I questioned.

"Well... Naomi went to our Guild and requested our help. She said she'd pay us 100,000 Jewels if we saved you, but at the time we didn't know it was YOU. I won't make her pay, having you back is more than enough." He grinned and I smiled back.

I finally get to go back to the Guild. To everyone. I couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING. I HAVE A COUPLE OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY BUT I AM JUST GOING TO LET MY MIND RUN WILD!**

Chapter Two : Strange Happenings

GUARDS POV :

Fairy Tail.. They're the ones we have to get Lucy back from. Our Master, Jude Heartfilia, needs to finish her off... Before she can expose his plan. Hopefully that memory drug we used on her will work.. After all we know just how powerful she really is..

NAOMI POV :

It's been a week since we got Lucy to safety.

I'm so glad Lucy is okay. But she keeps saying her memory is hazy. She said her father was planning something terrible but she can't remember what it was. Maybe she was drugged? Oh I hope not!

I walk up to Natsu and Lucy, who are hugging. Well I guess they would. But then I'm surprised when I see Natsu kiss Lucy. She's surprised too, I can tell from her wide eyes, but she soon melts into the kiss.

I decide it'd be better to leave them alone. So instead I go up to Erza.

"You saw that didn't you?" She said.

"Uhh.. Yeah.." I mumbled.

"Lucy left us two years ago. The day Natsu was going to confess his love for her. He was heartbroken and he missed her so much it was unbearable. But after a year of missing her, he realised he was causing trouble for everyone. So he became his normal self on the outside, although we all knew on the inside he was hurting," Erza paused, "I knew Lucy loved him too. He had saved her twice the first day they met. He was always there for her. Natsu had saved her every time she needed him to. And she loved when she helped him. Lucy often came to me and told me about everything after all, we ARE like sisters. I wanted to tell Natsu but I knew it would only hurt him more while she was gone. It's good to know all her pain didn't change how she felt about Natsu."

"Wow..." I awed, "So that's why she rejected any men who even mentioned love.."

"Their relationship is really touching. Even though the Flame-Brain took years to figure out his feelings for her." Gray remarked.

"You're no better with Juvia, Gray!" Erza hit Gray's head.

"Juvia heard Juvia's name next to her beloved Gray's name!" Juvia interrupted.

Those three got into their own conversation/argument so I left them. I decided on going for a walk around Magnolia. I put my hood up, for precaution, and left the Guild room.

I reached a beautiful water fountain when I heard footsteps all around me. I jerked my head around so fast that my hood fell down and no sooner then it did I was hit over the head. Then everything went black...

LUCY POV :

It's been seven hours since anyone had seen Naomi. Apparently she went for a walk around Magnolia but everyone in the Guild went looking for her and found nothing but her cloak. Natsu couldn't smell anyone else's scent on it. So, what could have happened? If an ordinary man had attacked her and taken her away Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel would have been able to smell it on the cloak.

I'm worried. My father could be behind this all. And, what if he is? What do I do then? I suddenly feel a cold chill on my back and I faint.

I'm surrounded by darkness.. It's almost a familiar darkness. It reminds me of a name.. Zeref.. This is his doing..

"Lucy Heartfilia. Or should I say, Hikari Kurai Arashi. But anyways, didn't I tell you to stay away from the Fairy Tail Guild? Especially Natsu Dragneel?" Zeref spat.

"You did, but that was two years ago. I'm not afraid of you. While I was away from Fairy Tail I gained many different Magic Powers and you know that. I'm powerful enough to defeat you. So don't make me angry." I replied.

"Touché I suppose. Well you can... Leave here now." He hissed.

I woke up. I was in the Infirmary and Natsu was at the side of the bed I was laying in. It seems he had fallen asleep. I wonder if they found Naomi? Natsu started muttering in his sleep and it made me giggle.

After a while of me just observing him, Natsu woke up. He looked relieved that I was awake but something was off.. So I asked the question I was afraid to ask..

"How long was I unconscious?..." I hesitantly asked.

"... Three weeks..." He replied, looking down.

"O-oh.. That's a long time..." I said.

"Yeah, but what's worrying is that we haven't found Naomi yet.. Plus, while you were unconscious you were screaming things... We brought Porlyusica in but even she had no idea of what we could do..." He stopped for a second but then continued, "She said you were gaining more... Powers..."

"... What?" I mumbled.

Then I felt it. All the 'Power' surging through my veins. It was like I was hit by lightning. I started to scream in pain again and Natsu hugged me. Tears fell out of my eyes and suddenly, my once golden hair became black and my skin became paler. I got up, looked in the mirror and saw my eyes were silver. What happened?

Natsu looked at me with confusion. Then I saw it, a mark. The mark of Dragons. It was on my right shoulder. It looked like the Dragon, Acnologia. Was I going to get more of these? But more importantly, why did I have this in the first place and why did my appearance change?

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT TO MAKE UP FOR THE LENGTH ALOT OF THINGS HAPPEN!**


End file.
